Endless Passion
by Meshiki Aritoka
Summary: "Kurasa hanya kau yang menganggapku seorang wanita hanya karena kau bisa memelukku." Erwin hanya tersenyum nakal, kedua berlian birunya menjelajahi sekujur tubuh Hanji dan terpusat pada selakangan Buntaichou/Mereka yang memeperjuangkan kebebasan bagi umat manusia tetap seorang manusia biasa dengan kebutuhan biologisnya/ RnR, lemon, (WARNING, KIDS!) adult content, EruHan


.

.

.

.

.

**Endless Passion**

Disclaimer: Isayama Hajime

Rated: seriously MA (i warn you, kids)

NB: Lemon, Typo(s), etc.

.

.

.

.

I already WARNING! OwO

.

.

_Year 850_

Siang yang cerah, semilir angin berhembus. Riuh dari salah satu distrik di bagian dalam Sina Wall, berbagai kegiatan masyarakat dilakukan serta kabar dari apa yang terjadi di Distrik Stohess beberapa minggu lalu masih menjadi perbincangan hangat.

Suara tapak kuda berjalan beriringan, tangan itu mengeratkan peganggannya pada tali yang menjerat kuda yang sedang ditunggangi, simbol _Wing of Freedom_ pada mantel hijau menjelaskan identitasnya, serta peralatan 3D Manuever yang masih bertengger di pinggang. Pikirannya berputar dalam pejalanannya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang beberapa hari ini hinggap walaupun telah mendapat tangkapan yang cukup bagus tapi apa gunanya jika itu tak memberinya hasil apapun.

Ditariknya tali penjerat kuda yang ditumpangi berhenti di depan salah satu tempat yang cukup besar di distrik itu.

**-Markas Devisi ****_Recon Corps_**

"Siang, _Buntaichou_.." sapa Jean yang hari ini mendapat tugas piket berjaga di depan pintu gerbang.

Hanji turun dari kuda dan menyerahkannya pada Jean, sebelum itu wanita penggila Titan dengan kaca mata mengambil sesuatu dari salah satu tas pada pelana kuda.

"dimana_ Danchou_?" Hanji melepas mantel hijau yang ia kenakan.

"ada di kantornya, _Commander_ baru saja menemui Dewan Distrik." jawab Armin yang juga berada di sana.

Segera setelah mengetahui hal itu Hanji langsung masuk melalui beberapa orang yang menyapanya di kantor, sebelum memutusan menemui _Commander_, Hanji pergi ke bagian peralatan untuk melepas dan menyimpan _3D Manuever_ miliknya.

Langkahnya cepat mengeliminasi jarak ke lantai dua tempat _Commander_ tujuannya berada.

.

.

Kopi hitam di atas meja masih penuh dalam cangkir, jari telunjuk itu mengetuk-ketuk meja sembari tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, seorang pria duduk menghadap jendela di sisi ruangan, pandangannya jauh merayap.

.

**-BRAAAAKKK**

Suara pintu yang terbuka cukup keras membuyarkan konsentrasi, pandangannya langsung terjerat pada sosok wanita berkaca mata di depan pintu. Hanji masuk lalu menutup pintu sembarang, berhenti di depan meja dan melemparkan berkas yang ia bawa ke meja.

"_Chief_, kau baru saja bertemu Dewan Distrik. Bagaimana hasilnya?" Hanji _to the point_.

"bisakah kau masuk dengan lebih tenang, _Major_?" Erwin balas bertanya.

Erwin Smith, _Commander Recon Corps_.

Hanji mengehela napas panjang, menyilangkan kedua tangannya menatap Erwin sikap meminta jawaban dari pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Mereka masih belum menentukan pengadilan untuk devisi kita, soal apa yang telah kita lakukan di Distrik Stohess. Aku sudah menjelaskannya berulang kali, setidaknya kita mendapatkan beberapa kenyataan baru tentang manusia yang bisa menjadi Titan selain Eren. Tapi…"

Hanji memiringkan kepalanya, sikap penasaran dengan lanjutan dari ucapan Erwin.

"_Militery Police_, meminta kita menyerahkan Annie, mereka ingin mengambil alih Titan itu."

"APAA?!" Hanji menggebrak meja, bola coklatnya menyipit geram.

Sontak hal itu mengejutkan wanita ber-_ponitail_, Annie adalah tangkapan berharga bahkan lebih berharga dari Sawney dan Bean walaupun Hanji tidak bisa memungkiri dia masih belum mendapatkan banyak dari bakal Titan itu selama masa tidurnya.

"aku tau kau tidak akan suka mendengar hal ini, Hanji. Aku juga tidak menerima keputusan itu, gadis itu milik _Recon Corps_ walaupun demi mendapatkannya kita telah mengorbankan sebuah distrik dan beberapa nyawa."

Hanji meluluh, ia berdecak kesal.

"tapi untuk apa mereka menginginkan Annie? Memang apa yang bisa dilakukan _Military Police_, ini bukan bagian mereka!"

Erwin menyeruput kopi dan bangkit dari kursinya, "mereka beralasan karena Annie adalah kadet mereka, dan mereka bertanggung jawab atas gadis itu. Ckh, mereka tidak tau apa yang mereka hadapi."

"_Chief_, lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

Erwin bergeleng, diambilnya berkas yang dilemparkan Hanji tadi di atas meja. Pria dengan tinggi 180cm itu berjalan ke arah jendela mengintip kegiatan para _Scouting Legion_ di lapangan.

"Aku masih belum memikirkannya, kita juga tidak bisa bertindak gegabah. Setelah penyerangan Female Titan di Distrik Stohess, semuanya menyalahkan _Recon Corps_."

Pikiran si Penggila Titan itu melayang jauh pada kejadian beberapa minggu lalu, "ya, apa yang terjadi di Distrik Stohess memang kacau sekali dan kau pasti sudah tau kemungkinan akan hal semacam itu kan." Hanji berdecak.

Cuplikan ucapan Hanji barusan diterpakan pada dirinya seorang, membuatnya melirikkan biru akrilik menyelimuti wanita gender ambigu di hadapannya, Erwin mengangguk lantas membolak-balik berkas yang diberikan Hanji, meneliti setiap laporan yang terkandung di dalamnya. Berkas itu akan di serahkan pada pemerintah kerajaan sebagai _track record_ atas misi yang dilakukan _Survey Corps_.

"tenang saja, aku juga tidak akan menyerahkan apa yang sudah menjadi milik kita semudah itu, akan kupastikan itu. Jadi tenanglah, Major."

Erwin berusaha mencairkan emosi Hanji, sebanyak ia tau Hanji sangat menggilai Titan dan segala tetek bengeknya.

Hanji diam mengrutukkan giginya, seenaknya saja ingin mengambil alih. _Militery Police_ hanya sekumpulan penjaga yang berlindung di balik Shina Wall mereka tidak bisa meneliti Titan seperti yang dilakukan Hanji. Vonisnya dalam hati.

"kau darimana, Hanji?" tanya Erwin tanpa memalingkan pandangannya pada berkas di tangan dengan maksud mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"bawah tanah kastil _Recon Corps_, aku selalu mengawasi Annie. Aku juga sudah menuliskan hasilnya di situ." Hanji menunjuk berkas yang berada di tangan Erwin dengan dagunya.

"aku mencoba meneteskan beberapa bahan kimia, salah satunya bereaksi dan melelehkan Kristal Annie tapi secara mengejutkan, Kristal itu beregenerasi, ckh." Hanji kecewa.

Ya, semuanya tergores rapi di berkas yang di pegang Erwin, cukup jelas juga untuk menggambarkan kekecewaan Hanji dengan semua _sign failed_ yang mengerubungi laporan _Squad Leader_ itu.

Wajah Erwin serius dengan alis tebalnya yang dikerutkan, "artinya dia masih dalam kesadarannya."

"yes, sir. Lebih tepatnya dalam alam bawah sadarnya." Jelas Hanji.

"tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan dengannya, kita hanya bisa menunggu hingga dia bangun dari tidur panjangnya."

Hanji kembali menyilangkan kedua tangannya, "haahhhhh padahal aku sudah sangat bersemangat sekali, banyak yang bisa kudapatkan dari gadis itu." Hanji memanyunkan bibirnya.

"bagaimana dengan Eren?"

Hanji terkekeh, "dia baik-baik saja, regenerasinya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, dia semakin membuatku terkesan."

Hanji menyeringai. Wanita unik, selalu dengan acara mudah berubah ekspresi.

Erwin bergelut dalam pikiran dengan tatapan tajamnya, "Eren menjadi incaran Annie, itu artinya Annie memiliki tujuan khusus atau mengetahui sesuatu tentang Titan lebih spesifik.."

Wajah Hanji mengayunkan senyum, "kau tau apa yang ada dalam pikiranku, _Danchou_."

"Eren akan sangat berguna demi kelangsungan umat manusia, dia akan sangat membantu." Erwin mengangguki kata-katanya sendiri.

"tapi seperti yang kau katakan tadi, _Commander_. Kita masih belum bisa melakukan apa-apa, tapi aku percaya kau punya rencana untuk selanjutnya dan kita juga memerlukan Eren."

Wajah Hanji penuh keyakinan, keberadaan Eren memang sangat berarti bagi wanita itu apalagi mereka juga memiliki Annie. Semua tentang Titan yang selalu membuatnya haus kini terasa semakin jelas. Selaras dengan tujuan _Recon Corps_, demi kelangsungan hidup manusia. Hanji selalu ingin berdamai dengan Titan, membuka pandangan umat manusia untuk hidup bersandingan dengan Titan, keyakinan dalam dirinya bahwa suatu saat akan datang masa dimana Titan bukanlah musuh bagi mahluk berakal seperti manusia, dan semua tentang rahasia-rahasia Titan yang belum terungkap menggelitik semangat wanita itu.

"setidaknya kita masih punya banyak waktu sekarang hingga mendapat keputusan lebih lanjut." Erwin kembali duduk di kursinya, menaruh berkas laporan Hanji di atas meja.

Hanji memandang ke arah lain, wajahnya sumringah, pikirannya meraba apa yang mungkin akan dia lakukan pada Annie selanjutnya, penelitian macam apa yang mungkin akan memberinya sedikit hasil dari gadis yang sekarang berada dalam tidur panjangnya.

Wajah penuh kegilaan Hanji tak luput dari perhatian pria dengan gaya rambut rapi di hadapannya. Erwin akhirnya tersenyum, tak berpaling dari wajah menggelikan Hanji. Sejenius apapun _Chief_, dia selalu gagal memprediksi alunan sikap wanita yang dicerca gila oleh si _Captain _di hadapannya sekarang. Perasaan itu yang selalu membuat pria dengan tubuh tegap ideal itu tertawa tergelitik untuk tidak membosani si wanita kaca mata itu.

Erwin mengepalkan kedua tangan di atas meja menjadi tumpuan bagi wajah tampannya.

"kau tidak sibuk kan, _Buntaichou_. Mau main _chess_ (catur) denganku?"

Hanji balik menatap Erwin dengan seringai meledeknya, "ha ha ha aku sudah bosan kau kalahkan, _Danchou_. Kenapa kau tidak main saja dengan _Heichou_. Kau lebih pantas melawan pria kecil dengan otak _sado_ seperti dia." (sado: sadistic)

Erwin mendengus lalu melempar senyum manis, "dia lebih senang mengisi waktu kosongnya dengan menyiksa para kadet baru daripada bermain denganku, ayolah."

Hanji menumpukan kedua tangan di pinggang, memutar bola matanya malas, "si pendek dan kasar itu.. dia sering mengomel tentang sikap menjijikanku pada Titan, padahal memang seperti itulah pekerjaanku, huh. Levi sama sekali tidak punya _passion_."

Erwin terkekeh, "mungkin dia membuat pengecualian karena kau juga seorang wanita."

Hanji menatap heran Erwin lalu balik terkekeh, "puhh~ apanya yang pengecualian, apanya **wanita?** Kurasa hanya kau yang menganggapku seorang wanita hanya karena kau bisa memelukku." Ucap Hanji tanpa mengolah ucapan dengan otak sainstik miliknya.

Erwin menaikkan sebelah alis tebalnya, "hanya aku? Heheem.. terdengar seperti sebuah kehormatan bagiku." Erwin menyandar pada kursi menyamankan duduknya.

"kau terlihat sangat stress, _Major_." Tambah Erwin.

"apa kau tidak melihat dirimu sendiri, _Commander_. Bukankah seharusnya kau yang lebih stress dengan semua pekerjaan kita akhir-akhir ini."

Erwin menatap Hanji sendu, jari tangannya mengetuk-ketuk handle kursi pertumpuan kedua tangannya. "mungkin kau benar.. dan sepertinya aku membutuhkan sedikit _refreshing_ untuk melepas stress. Bagaimana denganmu, _Major_ Hange Zoe?" pertanyaan Erwin dengan makna yang dalam.

Erwin cukup pintar untuk memanipulasi keadaan dan kondisi yang tengah terjadi dan sepertinya pria tampan itu sudah kehilangan _mood_ untuk main catur, tidak, lebih tepatnya _mood_ Erwin berubah menjadi ingin melakukan sesuatu yang menggunakan fisik dan membutuhkan energi, sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan oleh dua orang, pria dan wanita dewasa. Sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Seringai singgah di wajah tampan itu, seutas senyum nakal dan tampan terlontar kehadapan Hanji yang masih biasa menatap balik Erwin. Tanpa melakukan atau pun mengucapkan apapun, Erwin hanya tersenyum nakal sembari kedua berlian birunya menjelajahi sekujur tubuh Hanji dihadapannya dan terpusat pada selakangan _Buntaichou_.

Hanji yang menyadari tatapan tak wajar Erwin yang bahkan tak sekali pun berkonsentrasi pada wajahnya. Erwin mengirim sinyal lagi dengan sebelah alis tebalnya yang beberapa kali diangkat dan kini jari telunjuk tangan kanannya mengusap lembut bibirnya sendiri.

Sesuatu menggelitik pikiran Hanji, seolah berhasil menterjemahkan kode-kode yang diberikan Erwin tanpa suara terlintas nakal dalam pikirannya. Hanji berbalik lalu duduk di atas meja kerja Erwin, kedua tangan menahan tubuhnya mengangkat bagian bawah yang berputar 180 derajat membawanya kini menghadap Erwin, kedua kakinya diposisikan pada handle disisi kursi. Mempertemukan wajah mereka tepat berhadapan sangat dekat. Erwin tidak sama sekali memprotes kelakuan tidak sopan Hanji, seolah mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan Wanita penggila Titan ini. Cukup menantang, Erwin bangkit dari duduk nyamannya memposisikan dirinya diantara selangkangan Hanji yang kakinya kini mengurung si _Blonde_.

Tangan lebarnya menyelinap tengkuk Hanji, "kau mau '_bermain'_, _Major_?"

Hanji tak lantas menjawab, hanya melempar senyum nakal pada Erwin. Erwin balas menyeringai sekejap dan mencium Hanji, wanita itu tak menolak Erwin malah menyambutnya dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka memberi ruang bagi Erwin untuk menyelinap masuk. Hanji mulai menggerakkan bibirnya menggeliat dalam tekanan Erwin, dirasa sesuatu datang memasuki mulutnya lalu Hanji menyodorkan lidahnya menyambut untuk bermain dengan milik _Chief_. Erwin mulai dengan sedikit kasar mengisap dan mengulum bibir Hanji, perlakuan mengejutkan membuat Hanji spontan mengernyitkan mata dan terus terpejam menikmati sensasi yang diberikan _Top Leader of Survey Corps_ padanya.

"nnnndddhhhhh…"

Desahan Hanji yang tertahan dalam gelut percumbuan bibir mereka, berdengung di telinga Erwin. Tangannya kini melorot menurunkan jaket _Scouting Legion_ yang membalut tubuh Hanji menyisakan kemeja dan belt yang juga dijamah tangan _Commander_ melepas pengait belt pada bagian dada dan semua kancing kemeja Hanji.

Tangan Hanji yang sedari tadi menumpu tubuhnya sekarang meraba bagian dadanya sendiri menarik ke atas bra hitam membiarkan dua buah dadanya terekspose, sekarang melingkari pinggang Erwin menarik tubuh yang lebih besar darinya mendekat menekankan dadanya pada Erwin, posisi sangat dekat seperti ini agak menyulitkan keduanya yang masih intens memagut ciuman, ketika Hanji duduk di meja sedangkan Erwin berdiri.

Erwin melepas ciuman ketika dirasa tak nyaman lagi baginya, mendekap tubuh Hanji menghirup leher jenjang wanita itu mempertemukan bibirnya mengitari kulit leher Hanji, napas panas Erwin tepat dirasa di bagian leher hingga tengkuk Hanji.

Tuan Smith tak dapat merasakan sensasi lebih ketika _Squad Leader_ itu menggesekkan dadanya karena kemeja dan jaketnya yang masih utuh di tubuhnya. Erwin memutuskan melepas jaket _Scouting Legion_ dibantu Hanji yang langsung menangalkan jaket Erwin, kait belt dan kancing kemeja putihnya ia buka sendiri memberi ruang agar _feromone_ sedikit leluasa lepas dari tubuh laparnya.

Erwin lalu melepas kaca mata Hanji, dirasakan kurang nyaman sedari tadi terus bersinggungan dengan kaca mata itu lalu ditaruh sembarangan di atas meja. Belt yang tanggung di tubuh Hanji dilucuti Erwin hingga bagian paha wanita itu, dengan begitu Erwin bisa lebih leluasa mengeksploitasi tubuh Hanji.

Lepas dari leher, Erwin menatap Hanji nakal lantas menyusupkan tangannya pada bagian depan Hanji yang terbuka. Perut Hanji dengan ototnya yang terbentuk berkat berbagai latihan dan kegiatan keras para legion, proporsi seorang wanita dan dadanya dengan ukuran pas namun cukup memberi sensasi pada tangan Erwin yang selalu menantikan saat memainkan benda itu.

"aawww!" pekik Hanji ketika tangan Erwin menekan ujung dadanya memaksa benda mungil itu untuk semakin mengeras dan memuncak.

Segera setelahnya Erwin melenggang menenggelamkan wajah tampannya ke dada Hanji, menghisap, memainkan lidah panasnya bahkan memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil diiringi dengan bangkitnya hormone kewanitaan Hanji menghasilkan suara desah erotis yang hanya pernah didengar oleh Erwin seorang.

Tak luput tangan kiri sang _Commander_ membantu memijat memberikan sensasi lebih pada buah kewanitaan Hanji sedang si kanan yang perlahan turun melepas kain coklat dan menggrayangi kancing dan resleting celana putih yang tak butuh waktu lama hingga tangan kekar itu berhasil menarik agak kasar celana putih itu kebawah hanya sampai paha karena belt menggantung hingga bagian bawah Hanji tak semua ditanggalkan.

Hanji melonglong tatkala tangan Erwin dengan tanpa permisi menyelinap di balik _pants_ satu-satunya pertahanan terakhir yang menutupi bagian paling intim milik Hanji. Jari tengah Erwin yang lihai membelai dan menekan benda kecil menonjol seolah tombol yang terus memberikan sensasi bagai menyetrum Hanji.

Tangan kanan Hanji menarik tengkuk Erwin mengajaknya memagut bibir lagi, agar Erwin tak terus-menerus terpaku pada wajah mesum yang dibuat Hanji. Ciuman penuh desahan yang menghasilkan banyak saliva membangkitkan birahi Erwin, mengakibatkan gerakan tangan dalam celana Hanji semakin gila menggosok klitoris _major _memasukkan dua jari sekaligus ke lubang Hanji dan menggerakkannya merasakan tekstur bagian dalam yang nantinya juga akan diterima sesuatu yang masih terkungkung dalam celana Erwin yang kini mulai terasa sesak.

"akkkkhh! _Chief_! Ugh!"

Hanji melepas ciuman mereka dengan kasar, memejamkan matanya merasakan sesuatu akan meledak sebelum waktunya jika Erwin terus melakukannya. Tangannya mencekram lengan berotot Erwin, tak mampu mengatakan apapun sedang Hanji harus menahan teriakannya.

"uuukkhh _Chieffff_.. aghh jang….. nnhhh ah aaahhhhhh _Chief_!"

Nafas Erwin berat tanpa sedikitpun berpaling dari ekspresi yang dibuat Hanji, "kau ingin keluar hanya karena tanganku, Hanji?"

"uunnnhhh aahhhhh, kau bodoh!" Hanji mendongakkan kepala.

"ini enak kan? Hm.."

"akhh sssshhhh uhhh AAAAAKKKKKHHHHHHH.."

Beberapa saat dan akhirnya Hanji tak dapat menahannya keluar, sesuatu yang kini tengah membanjiri tangan Erwin. Bergegas Hanji memelorotkan celana dalamnya kini tersuguh pemandangan yang tadi tersembunyi, tangan Erwin yang masih menangkup basah milik Hanji.

"aku tidak suka jika harus memakai celana basah nanti." Aku Hanji.

Kini Hanji turun dari meja, berdiri tepat di hadapan Erwin membuat pria berperawakan besar itu agak terdorong kebelakang. Tanpa ragu Hanji menyentuh sesuatu yang menonjol di selangkangan Erwin yang masih tertutup rapi celana putih dan tubuh kekarnya yang terekspose di hadapannya, perut dengan abs, dada bidang dengan bagian kecoklatan menegang seperti miliknya, wajah sumringah dan senyum cengengesan Hanji ketika mengusap milik _commander_ yang semakin membesar di bawah sana, tampak menyenangkan.

"kau mau melakukannya?" tanya Erwin memperjelas.

Hanji mendorong Erwin hingga terduduk di kursinya, secepat mungkin membuka reseleting celananya. Erwin membantu mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sedari tadi terasa sesak, mengusap-usap batang miliknya di depan wajah Hanji menunduk yang matanya berbinar melihat benda besar milik Erwin.

"_Chief_, kau sudah sangat besar." Hanji terkagum.

Tangan Hanji mengambil alih, mengusap milik Erwin yang masih saja bertambah keras, menyapa ujungnya dengan lidah basah dan hangat Hanji. Sambil terus mengusap Hanji memasukkan ujungnya kedalam mulut, dibantu dengan tangannya menekan batang Erwin, memasukannya lebih dalam, lidah hangat Hanji yang bermain dengan pucuknya memberikan sensasi yang luar biasa hingga Erwin tak kuasa untuk mendesah berat, miliknya yang terus berdenyut di dalam mulut Hanji.

Dan wanita itu semakin nakal tanpa ragu menyinggung dua buah yang tergantung ikut menegang di selangkangan Erwin, bergantian memasukannya ke dalam mulut. Seluruh perasaan enak yang berpusat di selangkaan Erwin, melihat seorang wanita yang begitu erotis bermain di bawah sana terlihat sangat menyukai miliknya.

Erwin tak mau selesai lebih awal, tanpa isyarat menarik lengan Hanji membuat wanita yang dekat dengan Titan itu berdiri, lalu menempatkannya di meja kerja Erwin. Mengusap miliknya sendiri yang telah di penuhi saliva Hanji.

"sudah cukup basah, Hanji."

_Buntaichou_ melebaran kakinya, mengangkang di hadapan Erwin dengan miliknya yang kini berdiri tegak. Erwin menempatkan ujung miliknya pada bagian luar kewanitaan Hanji, menggeseknya naik turun. Hanji menyernyit merasakan sensasi godaan Erwin.

"_Chief,_ kumohonn.."

Erwin menyeringai bangga, mulai memasukkan miliknya pada milik Hanji yang sangat basah karena ulahnya sendiri. Menahan kedua kaki Hanji yang menggantung pada tangannya dan mulai bergerak, memenuhi seluruh lorong Hanji dengan miliknya.

Ya, inilah yang tengah mereka lakukan, sesuatu yang sangat intim untuk seorang pria dan wanita yang hubungannya hanya sejauh rekan kerja, teman dan sesama pejuang. Sudah sejak setahun lalu, Erwin dan Hanji melakukan ini seperti sepasang kekasih, Erwin menjadi yang pertama bagi Hanji "darah pertamanya" dan yang selalu memeluknya, itulah mengapa hanya Erwin yang mengangapnya seorang "wanita" dalam arti yang lebih intim. Mengajarkan Hanji tentang hal dewasa ini, selama hidupnya hanya bergumul dengan obsesinya terhadap Titan seperti yang terlihat oleh orang lain tapi kepada Erwin, selain Hanji menganggapnya sebagai komandan ada hal yang lebih dari itu yang menjelaskan apa yang mereka lakukan ini.

Sejauh mereka melakukannya, tentang bagaimana perasaan masing-masing yang tak pernah jelas diantaranya. Erwin pun hanya melihat pada Hanji walaupun banyak wanita lain dalam pasukannya atau bahkan kenyataan bahwa sosok pria sepertinya yang mampu memikat setiap kaum hawa. Ya, Erwin memang bukan tipe pria yang suka main wanita tapi ia punya seorang yang selalu memuaskannya, hanya Hanji yang bisa membuat Erwin "bangkit" entah bagaimana instingnya hanya mencari Hanji walaupun dia tau itu hanya sebatas permainan tubuh.

Tak seorang pun tau tentang hal ini, tentu saja siapa yang mungkin mengira _Commander_ Erwin Smith seorang jenius dengan berbagai pemikiran yang rumit akan memeluk _Squad Leader_ Hanji Zoe wanita _freak_ penggila Titan dengan gender ambigu. Erwin dan Hanji sama-sama seorang _leader_, orang-orang yang memperjuangkan kebebasan dan keselamatan seluruh umat manusia dari ancaman yang tak pernah berhenti menghantui kaumnya. Namun, lebih daripada itu mereka berdua tetap manusia biasa yang secara biologis sebagai orang dewasa dengan kebutuhan dewasa. Disela kesibukan mereka sebagai _Scouting Legion_, Erwin dan Hanji sering melakukannya saat ada waktu senggang, di kantor Erwin, barak peralatan, ruang makan, laboratorium Hanji.

"unddhhhh.." Erwin bergerak semakin intensif.

Darahnya seolah mengalir deras memenuhi kejantanannya yang tengah terbenam dalam tubuh Hanji. Sensasi milik Hanji yang seolah memijat manja milik Erwin membuat nalurinya menuntun untuk bergerak lebih dan lebih lagi.

Erwin menggapai ikat rambut Hanji, melepas membiarkan surai coklat gelap itu tergerai melepaskan aroma khas seorang wanita yang semakin membakar birahinya. Pikiran wanita dengan dua manik coklat itu kosong, hanya kenikmatan dari benda milik Erwin yang terus mendesak yang menjadi konsentrasi utamanya, lenguhan terlontar sebagai akibat dari perasaan luar biasa yang tertahan.

Erwin terus menyapu leher jenjang Hanji, menahan hasrat ingin menghisap kulit putih bersih itu, tak mungkin meninggalkan jejak yang dapat terlihat orang yang nantinya akan menyulitkan rekan yang sedang menegangkan seluruh saraf di tubuhnya, atau Hanji akan mengomel pada _Chief_ karena meninggalkan jejak.

Kejantanan Erwin yang kuat dan kokoh membuat Hanji semakin jauh dari kesadarannya, perasaan nikmat luar biasa yang merekahkan kewanitaanya, berkedut di sekeliling. Tangan kekar itu melepas sebelah paha Hanji, menangkup dada Hanji yang sedari tadi berguncang liar, lembut, padat, sangat nyaman ditangan Erwin.

"uunnnhh, lebih lagi, lebih… ahhhh.."

"uhh, ssssshhh.."

"kyaaah, iyahhhh uuuhhhhhh…"

Cairan diantara mereka terpercik ketika Erwin membuat pinggulnya begitu kasar bergerak pada Hanji. Otot-otot Erwin menegang, remasan di dada Hanji semakin menjadi.

Erwin melepaskan miliknya tiba-tiba membuat Hanji heran kehilangan perasaan nikmat, baru saja ia mau melontarkan protes. Erwin menariknya turun, membalikkan tubuh Hanji membuatnya tersungkur di atas meja namun sebelum itu menyingkirkan dengan kasar kertas-kertas laporan Hanji hingga jatuh berantakan membebaskan tempat itu untuk Hanji.

Erwin kembali memasukkan miliknya dalam lubang Hanji dari belakang, berbeda dengan sebelumnya ia lakukan dengan perlahan, kini pria dengan tinggi 180cm itu mulai dengan kasar.

"uukkkhh, _Chii_…ahhkk!"

Sesuatu menyerangnya dengan kasar, Hanji yang sekarang berusaha sedikit bangkit bertumpu pada kedua siku tanganya yang menahan di atas meja hanya bisa pasrah sambil meringis berulang kali. Erwin menahan pinggang Hanji dengan kedua tangannya lalu berpindah memegangi kedua tangan Hanji ke belakang dengan kasar menyodok-nyodok Hanji dari belakang.

"ahhh _Chief_.. enak.. uhhh _Chieeeef_ uhh ugh!"

Erwin memasukkan dua jari ke mulut Hanji membuatnya tersedak hampir muntah.

"sudah kubilang berulang kali… panggil namaku saat aku memelukmu, Hanji!" Erwin semakin mendorong dalam pinggulnya.

"ugh.. nhh Erwnnnnn." erangan Hanji sambil terpejam, hanya pasrah pada keegoisan Erwin kali ini.

Erwin mengeluarkan jarinya membawa saliva Hanji yang membalutnya, berdiri tegak sambil terus memacu Hanji tanpa henti. Melihat dua bongah bokong Hanji tepat di hadapannya membuat Erwin gemas lalu menampar-nampar bokong Hanji dan meremasnya.

"Erwinnhh ahhh, Erwin! L-lagi lebih keras! Lebih dalamhh.."

Tak butuh perintah lagi Erwin menaikkan ritmenya yang membuat dirinya sendiri semakin tak terkendali karena rasa nikmat. Tak disangka Hanji balas bergerak maju mundur mengimbangi gerakan Erwin.

"kau terlihat sangat vulgar bergerak seperti ini." Erwin menyeringai.

"Erwiin.. Erwin! Ahh. Kumohon.. a-ku keluar.. aku mau keluar."

Erwin kembali menunduk, menyingkap rambut Hanji dari wajahnya, meremas dada Hanji yang terlontar semakin liar.

"milikmu menyedotku semakin dalam, Hanji. Unhh aku juga akan…. Ugh ssshhhhh." Erwin mengatakannya tepat di telinga Hanji.

"akkkhh Erwin aaaahhhhhhhh. Di hhhnnn di dalam! Keluarkan di dalam, hari ini aman."

"Hanji milikmu, enak ssshhh.."

Erwin bergerak semakin gila, miliknya masuk semakin dalam seiring gerakan majunya, menekan hingga ujung lorong Hanji. Keduanya terpejam, sesuatu dalam diri masing-masing tengah terpusat dan bagaikan bom waktu yang sudah dalam puncaknya.

"akh Hanji!"

"aaaakkkkkhhh Erwinn unh."

Melontarkan jutaan sperma di dalam sana, Lontaran berkali-kali dibarengi dengan rembesan cairan milik Hanji sendiri semakin membuat sesak memenuhi Hanji.

Erwin mencabut kejantanannya yang masih saja kokoh, menumpahkan cairan keduanya yang tercampur merembes dari liang milik Hanji ke lantai, Hanji terkapar di atas meja kerja Erwin dengan mata sayup sembari mengatur napas.

Perlahan Erwin mengangkat tubuh Hanji mendekapnya dari belakang dan menjatuhnya mereka ke atas kursi, Hanji memekik. Milik Erwin yang berusaha memasuki dirinya lagi dalam posisi duduk.

"Hanji, aku masih…." Erwin memasukkan kejantanannya yang masih mengeras dan mulai bergerak lagi.

Hanji memekik pasrah, "unh, Erwiin. Lepaskan aku.. Biarkan aku beristirahat sebentar.."

Seolah tak mendengarnya, Erwin terus bergerak menikmati sensasi menyatukan dirinya dengan Hanji lagi.

"aaakkh Erwin.. jangan bergerak terlalu keras akkhhh.."

.

**-ceklek-**

Suara pintu terbuka, tak mengalihkan perhatian Erwin dan Hanji yang tengah merapikan kondisi mereka. Laporan yang berantakan dibawah lantai kini telah rapi di atas meja. Erwin sudah rapi dengan pakaiannya kini tengah memakai jaketnya dan merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan, bagaimana pun ia butuh sisir.

"oh hi, _Captain_… dan Eren." Sapa Erwin menyamankan duduknya.

"Hi, _Chief_." Singkat Levi.

Levi yang berehenti di depan meja Erwin menatapnya dingin, agak sulit dibedakan selama ini raut Levi memang selalu dingin, tapi melihat gelagat kedua manusia ini saat pertama membuka pintu menyiratkan sesuatu di kepala _Heichou_, baiklah itu bukan hal penting bagi hidupnya. Eren di belakangnya menunduk mencuri pandang pada _Commander_ dan _Major_ di samping agak belakangnya.

Levi dan Eren menatap Hanji yang membelakangi mereka sedang mengancingkan kemeja kuningnya dan mengaitkan belt di dadanya.

"ehemm! _Capt_." Erwin memecah perhatian keduanya pada Hanji.

Perhatian Levi dan Eren kembali pada Erwin. Hanji akhirnya berbalik pada mereka dan memakai kaca matanya sembari merapikan pakaiannya, wajahnya masih sedikit memerah.

"ohoiii Levi! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" sapa Hanji dengan wajah ceria idiotnya.

"bodoh."

Jawaban cukup singkat, cukup basa-basinya Hanji kembali linglung mencari sesuatu di sekitar situ. Mengerti dengan kebingungan Hanji, Erwin menggapai sesuatu yang tak sengaja diduduki di kursinya.

"ini.." Erwin menyodorkan ikat rambut di atas meja.

"Ohh!" Hanji langsung mengambil, merapikan rambut dan mengikatnya.

"Eren, kenapa wajahmu memerah. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Hanji mengenakan jaket _scouting_-nya

Ditanya seperti itu oleh Hanji Eren langsung gelagapan, lidahnya bagai membeku tegang tergagap di hadapan Erwin, Levi dan Hanji.

"a-aku tidak apa-apa, _Major_."

Levi melirik Eren dan bergantian melirik dua orang lainnya disana.

"apa kalian menyuruh bocah Titan ini menunggu di luar?"

Hanji menggeleng lalu menatap Eren.

"tidak." Jawab Erwin.

"kurasa dia cukup lama berdiri di luar, sampai aku masuk dan dia akhirnya masuk juga." Jelas Levi.

"Eren?" Erwin meminta penjelasan.

"akh! _Commander_, a-aku ingin menemui _Major_ Hanji, ada beberapa test yang akan _Major_ lakukan setelah aku pulih. Ta-tadi Jean memberitahuku kalau _Major_ ada di kantor _Commander_, ta-tapi aku tadi…" Jelas Eren terbata-bata, merasa gugup menghadapai Erwin dan Hanji.

"araaa, aku lupa soal itu hehehehe. Maaf." Hanji cengengesan.

Levi yang melihatnya hanya menghela napas, "Erwin, soal jumlah korban dari devisiku untuk misi di Distrik Stohess. Laporannya sudah kuterima, sisanya aku butuh bantuanmu untuk perekrutan kadet baru."

"baiklah kalau begitu, kita bisa mulai besok. Ada lagi?"

"aku hanya datang untuk itu." Jawab Levi.

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku juga akan pergi, _Chief_. Eren kau bisa ikut denganku."

.

.

.

**-Recon Corps Living Room**

Sore hari waktu bebas bari para _trainee_, beberapa diantaranya berkumpul dan bersantai di barak utama, begitu pula Eren dan beberapa lainnya.

"hei, Mikasa. Apa menurutmu _Commander_ Erwin dan _Major_ Hanji punya hubungan khusus?"

Mikasa menatap polos dengan kedua hitam akriliknya, "_Commander_ dan _Major_. Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, Eren?"

"maksudmu, mereka berpacaran?"

Jean datang bergabung dalam obrolan, terlihat sangat serius dan mungkin saja seru.

"aku tidak berfikir _Major_ Hanji dan _Commander_ Erwin mungkin.. rasanya mereka semua sangat professional." Armin memberi pendapat.

"tapi aku yakin tadi.."

Sasha langsung berusaha menghentikan ucapan Eren melihat kedatangan Levi yang sekarang bersandara pada kusen pintu di sebelah mereka.

"ah, _Captain_." Sapa Sasha.

Levi tetap pada wajah _stoic_-nya menatap kumpulan _trainee_ disana. Semua menghentikan pembicaraan terdiam gaguk di hadapan Levi, hingga Eren terusik untuk mengkonfirmasi sesuatu.

"eemm, _Capt_. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu.. tentang _Commander_ Erwin dan _Major_ Hanji? Maksudku apa kau tau sesuatu, _Captain_."

Levi yang menautkan kedua tangannya diam sesaat, "jika kau tanya aku, pak tua dan si aneh berkaca mata itu. Jawabanku tidak."

"tapi _Captain_. Hmm tadi siang aku mendengar dan tidak sengaja melihatnya dari celah pintu kantor Commander.."

"lupakan itu." Levi memotong ucapan Eren ketika ia hampir selesai. Dan hal itu sukses membuat teman-temannya disana ikut penasaran dengan kata-kata Eren.

"percaya atau tidak aku berusaha tak berpikiran kalau Erwin akan bernafsu pada mahluk berotak Titan sepeti itu. Daripada itu aku masih ragu Hanji bisa melakukan itu. Mengerikan." Jelas Levi.

"eh! Jadi_ Captain_ Levi juga tau soal itu?"

"siapa juga yang baru masuk kantor Erwin dan melihat mereka berdua seperti itu akan tau, bodoh. Cih, menjijikan. Lupakan."

Levi pergi setelahnya, setidaknya Eren sudah cukup mendapat penjelasan, walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan _Commander_ Erwin dan_ Major_ Hanji tadi siang. Tapi nampaknya hal itu sesuatu yang sangat intim.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

halooooooo 'o')/  
>perkenalkan saya Shiki (_ _') *author hentai yang ketjeh<br>biasanya saya tidak terlalu berminat menulis fanfic lain selain fandom favorite saya untuk fanfic, tapi karena saya sangat tertarik dengan pairing EruHan dan sebuah ide nakal yang meloncat-loncat di otak saya akhirnya menghasilkan benda ini (?) sayangnya dari fandom SnK tdak banyak yang tertarik dengan EruHan ;o;)a  
>seperti biasa, saya paling payah soal tittle fanfic ehe.. he.. he.. he.. he.. tertawa pahit

yah selain itu saya juga menyukai beberapa pairing dari SnK tapi hanya tertarik menulis untuk EruHan, btw saya juga agak bingung rasanya romancenya kurang tapi tetap saja saya taruh di genre romance /bimbang  
>berharap next season SnK ada cannon untuk EruHan plak XD

ok segitu aja, see you next chapter (karena to be continued)  
>semoga gak lupa update :v<p> 


End file.
